Out Of the Woods
by HaileyAnneXOXO
Summary: Out of the woods:(meaning) To come out of difficulties or danger. Annie's the new girl in Hemlock Grove. Forced to move because of her dads job. What she thought was gonna just be another boring town turned out to be the breeding ground for something evil. Is she gonna help Roman and Peter figure out whats going on or is the evil gonna develop inside her.


Annie's P.O.V.

So here I am. New town. New school. New house. My parents just threw me in here without a single notice. But nothing changed. It has always been like that. The perks of being a military brat. My parents and I have been hopping all over the world my whole life.

I look around. Taking in the whole scenery. Only getting tan walls and questioning glances in response. All these people just thinking 'Poor new girl!' I look up and I see a boy sitting on the railing of the staircase with smoke seeping out of his mouth. His eyes looking directly at me. I move towards the stairs and start ascending up the staircase. My eyes never leaving him. When I reach the top his eyes looked straight at me.

"Sorry, I don't have anything to sell." he chuckled. He took a drag of his cigarette.

"Good. I wasn't interested." I move towards him a little more. His eyes never moved off of me. "Im new here but I'm pretty sure you're not allowed to be smoking in the school like that." I smirk.

He pulls the pack out of his pocket and pulls a cig out. He puts it in between his lips and lights it, only to hand it to me. "I wont tell if you dont."

"Thank you. I wouldn't even know who to tell in the first place. I didn't really care enough to actually see any of the teachers or tour the school." I put the cigarette between my lips and inhale the smoke. I needed this. Why the fuck am I here.

"So you're a lost puppy dog." he laughs. I flip him off in response. "What's your name?" He says.

I exhale, "Annie. Annie Bledsoe. Who are you?"

"Roman Godfrey." His eyes finally move off of me. He inhales smoke and exhales it through his nose. Something about him is so different. There's something about him. I can't tell what it is. I can't tell if he just knows how to talk to people or if there's something there.

"That sounds like the name of a king or something." I chuckle. I look down to try to shield my face. I'm so confused by him. He doesn't have the same aura as a human. It's different.

"You could say that. " He looks back at me. A smile on his face.

"Oh, somebody's cocky. So tell me what's the deal with this place?" I put the cigarette back to my lips.

"The deal?" His eyes feel like they are looking at my soul. Somethings luring me in.

"Yeah, what is with this place? It's actually depressing. Even the name is depressing. Hemlock Grove. Sounds like the place people come to die." I inhale more smoke. Holding it in my lungs. It warms my whole body. It makes me feel a little less uneasy.

"People don't come here to die." He looks away shaking his head. A smile still on his face.

"Oh yeah. When I got here I drove by 5 hospitals and 3 nursing homes at least. Don't get me started on the fucking cemeteries. Its morbid." I lean up against the railing and look down. There's a guy looking up here. His eyes open wider. "Who is that guy?" I look at Roman.

"He's a gypsy. Just came here a few days ago." He looked away from him without a care in the world. "I think he's weird. A girl just died yesterday. Everyone thinks he killed her."

"Why, because he's a gypsy?" I laugh. Of course people just assume it's the fucking gypsy guy.

"Maybe. I just don't like the look of him. I don't like the way he looks at me." Roman talks like it disgusts him to even be talking about the guy.

'My mom was a gypsy. Everyone treated her the same way. Then she met my dad and she settled down. He's not a gypsy but we're always going from place to place. So I guess it's like the same thing." feeling his eyes on me I look up at him.

"That explains why you look like a Stevie Nicks wannabe." he chuckles and I push him. "Hey, I'm just saying. Blonde curly hair. A short black dress with a shawl. And fucking heeled boots. All you're missing is the crystals and a tamborine and you could be her."

"Well i guess that's a compliment. I think if I wanted to look like anybody it would be her." I put out the cigarette on the wall and throw it into the trash.

He puts his out as well. "What class do you have now?"

"Mr Davis. Room 304."

"He's a fucking douche. Good luck." He laughs " I have him now too. I'll show you where it is."

"How noble." We start walking and I try to comprehend everything. Something is really off about this town. How did I just run into a werewolf. In the last 5 towns I was in I never even saw a hint at there being a werewolf nearby. And what the hell is up with Roman. All I know is I stand corrected. Hearing the story about that girl dying. People come to this town to get killed.


End file.
